Extending the depth of focus of imaging systems is a very important core technology allowing its incorporation into various applications, including inter alia medically related applications where elements, such as cameras, are to be inserted into the body in order to observe and detect problematic tissues; as well as ophthalmic industry including glasses for spectacles, contact lenses, intraocular lenses or other lenses inserted surgically into the eye. The extended depth of focus solution is also needed for optical devices like microscopes or cameras for industrial, medical, surveillance or consumer applications, where focusing of light is required and where today focusing is being implemented by a multitude of lenses with the need of relative displacement between the focusing arrangement and an image and/or object plane, by mechanical movement, either manually or electronically driven.
Various approaches have been developed for obtaining extended depth of focus of an optical system. One of the known approaches, developed by the inventor of the present invention, is disclosed in WO 03/076984. This technique provides an all-optical extended depth of field imaging. An imaging system produces images of acceptable quality of objects which are located at a wide variety of distances from the imaging system. A preferred embodiment of the imaging system includes an object, an auxiliary lens, a composite phase mask and a sensor arranged along an optical axis. Light from the object is focused by the auxiliary lens in tandem with the composite phase mask, producing an image which is incident on the detector. This technique is based upon placing a spatially highly resolved phase element on top of the lens aperture such that continuous set of focal length is generated.
Another approach is disclosed for example in the following publications: U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,738; U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,856; WO 99/57599; WO 03/052492. According to this approach, a cubic phase mask is used in the aperture plane, and digital post processing is required to realize a focused image. More specifically:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,738 discloses an apparatus and methods for extending depth of field in image projection systems. An optical system for providing an in-focus, extended depth of field image on a projection surface includes an encoded mask or light encoder for preceding the light to include object information (or, equivalently, information about the desired image), and an extended depth of field (EDF) mask, for extending the depth of field of the projection system. In addition to including object information, the encoded mask encodes the light from the light source to account for the variations introduced by the EDF mask in extending the depth of field, so that no post processing is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,856 discloses an apparatus and method for reducing imaging errors in imaging systems having an extended depth of field. An improved opto-electronic imaging system is adapted for use with incoherently illuminated objects, and which produces final images having reduced imaging error content. The imaging system includes an optical assembly for forming an intermediate image of the object to be imaged, an image sensor for receiving the intermediate image and producing an intermediate image signal, and processing means for processing the intermediate image signal to produce a final image signal having a reduced imaging error content. A reduction in imaging error content is achieved, in part, by including in the optical assembly a phase mask for causing the OTF of the optical assembly to be relatively invariant over a range of working distances, and an amplitude mask having a transmittance that decreases continuously as a function of distance from the center thereof. The reduction in imaging error content is also achieved, in part, by including in the processing means an improved generalized recovery function that varies in accordance with at least the non-ideal calculated IOTF of the optical assembly under a condition of approximately optimum focus.
WO 99/57599 discloses an optical system for increasing the depth of field and decreasing the wavelength sensitivity of an incoherent optical system. The system incorporates a special purpose optical mask into the incoherent system. The optical mask has been designed to cause the optical transfer function to remain essentially constant within some range from the in-focus position. Signal processing of the resulting intermediate image undoes the optical transfer modifying effects of the mask, resulting in an in-focus image over an increased depth of field. Generally the mask is placed at or near an aperture stop or image of the aperture stop of the optical system. Preferably, the mask modifies only phase and not amplitude of light, though amplitude may be changed by associated filters or the like. The mask may be used to increase the useful range of passive ranging systems.
WO 03/052492 discloses a technique providing extended depth of focus (EDF) to human eyes by modifying contact lenses, intraocular implants, or the surface of the eye itself. This is accomplished by applying selected phase variations to the optical element in question (for example, by varying surface thickness). The phase variations EDF-code the wavefront and cause the optical transfer function to remain essentially constant within some range away from the in-focus position. This provides a coded image on the retina. The human brain decodes this coded image, resulting in an in-focus image over an increased depth of focus.
Yet other approaches, disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,424 (as well as U.S. patent application publications 20040114103; 20040114102; and 20030142268) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,904, utilize apodization of the aperture plane. More specifically:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,424 describes a system and method for increasing the depth of focus of the human eye. The system is comprised of a lens body, an optic in the lens body configured to produce light interference, and a pinhole-like optical aperture substantially in the center of the optic. The optic may be configured to produce light scattering or composed of a light reflective material. Alternatively, the optic may increase the depth of focus via a combination of light interference, light scattering, light reflection and/or light absorption. The optic may also be configured as a series of concentric circles, a weave, a pattern of particles, or a pattern of curvatures. One method involves screening a patient for an ophthalmic lens using a pinhole screening device in the lens to increase the patient's depth of focus. Another method comprises surgically implanting a mask in the patient's eye to increase the depth of focus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,904 describes a masked intraocular lens for implantation into a human eye. The mask, which blocks only part of the lens body, together with the pupil of the eye, defines a small aperture in the eye when the pupil is constricted, thereby increasing the depth of focus, as a pinhole camera does. When the pupil of the eye is dilated, additional light is allowed to pass through the pupil around the mask and to reach the retina to allow a person to see in dimmer light conditions. In one embodiment, the mask defines a small circular aperture and a larger exterior annulus; the small circular aperture has an additional power intermediate between that needed for distance and close vision. Also provided is a method for treating a patient with cataracts comprising replacing the patient's lens with this masked intraocular lens.
Some other vision improvement techniques are disclosed in the following patent publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,371 discloses extended depth of field optical systems. The system for increasing the depth of field and decreasing the wavelength sensitivity and the effects of misfocus-producing aberrations of the lens of an incoherent optical system incorporates a special purpose optical mask into the incoherent system. The optical mask has been designed to cause the optical transfer function to remain essentially constant within some range from the in-focus position. Signal processing of the resulting intermediate image undoes the optical transfer modifying effects of the mask, resulting in an in-focus image over an increased depth of field. Generally the mask is placed at a principal plane or the image of a principal plane of the optical system. Preferably, the mask modifies only phase and not amplitude of light. The mask may be used to increase the useful range of passive ranging systems.
WO 01/35880 discloses multifocal aspheric lens, an optical surface in close proximity to a person's pupil for correcting presbyopia, a method for obtaining that optical surface, and a laser surgery system to carry out the method. The optical surface includes a first vision area, a second vision area surrounding the first area, and a third vision area surrounding the second vision area, the first vision area having a first substantially single power, the second vision area having a range of powers, the third vision area having a second substantially single power distinct from the first single power, at least one of the first, second and third vision areas having an aspheric surface, and the other areas having spherical surfaces. The method includes reshaping the cornea to obtain this optical surface. The cornea may be reshaped on the anterior or an underlying surface by ablation or collagen shrinkage, wherein the ablation is performed by applying an excimer laser, surgical laser, water cutting, fluid cutting, liquid cutting or gas cutting technique. The method also includes obtaining this optical surface by placing a contact lens having the desired optical characteristics on the cornea. The laser surgery system includes a laser beam generator and a laser beam controller to regulate the beam striking the cornea to remove a selected volume of corneal tissue from a region in an optical zone of the cornea with the ablative radiation, thereby forming a reprofiled region which has a first vision area, a second vision area surrounding the first area, and a third vision area surrounding the second vision area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,330 discloses methods for fabricating annular mask lens having diffraction-reducing edges. According to this technique, the lens body has an annular mask that forms a “soft edge” by gradually decreasing the transmissivity radially from the center aperture to the annular mask area. The methods introduce varying levels of a coloring agent (e.g., dye) into certain portions of the lens.
WO 03/012528 describes an apparatus for generating a light beam with an extended depth of focus. The apparatus includes a binary phase mask that generates a diffraction pattern including bright main ring and two side-lobe rings, an annular aperture mask that passes only part of the diffraction pattern, and a lens that causes the light passing through the annular aperture to converge towards and cross the optical axis. Where the converging light crosses the optical axis, constructive interference takes place, generating a light beam that has an extended depth of focus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,786,883; 5,245,367 and 5,757,458 describe an annular mask contact lens designed to operate with the normal functioning of the human pupil. An annular mask forms a small pinhole-like aperture on the contact lens enabling continual focus correction. The outer diameter of the annular mask allows the wearer to transmit more light energy through the pupil as brightness levels decrease. The contact lens may be structured with two separate and distinct optical corrections, both at the small aperture region and in the region beyond the annular mask. Functional imaging is thus achieved for both bright and dim lighting, and over a wide range of viewing distances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,727 discloses wide depth of focus intraocular and contact lenses. According to this technique, the lens power can be a constant but the amplitude and phase of the wave across the pupillary aperture are variables. The lens can be constructed by shading regions thereof in accordance with a mathematical function, e.g., a Gaussian distribution or Bessel function over a predetermined geometry, such as e.g., concentric, parallel or radial. The lens may be of single power or multiple power, e.g., of the bi-focal type.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,561 discloses an annular mask lens for vision correction having diffraction reducing edges. The lens body has an annular mask that forms a “soft edge” by gradually decreasing the transmissivity radially from the center aperture to the annular mask area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,040 describes a pinhole lens and contact lens. The contact lens comprises an optically transparent lens body having a concave surface adapted to the patient's eye curvature and a convex surface. The lens has three regions: (1) an annular region of a first optical power; (2) at the center of said annular region, which is also at the optical center of said lens, a substantially pinhole-like aperture; and (3) a second larger annular region exterior to the first annular region.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,706 discloses a variable transmissivity annular mask lens for the treatment of optical aberrations, such as night myopia, spherical aberration, aniridia, keratoconus, corneal scarring, penetrating keratoplasty, and post refractive surgery complication. The lens has an annular mask having an aperture larger than conventional pinhole contact lens. The aperture having a “soft” inside edge and which mask has a gradually increasing transmissivity radially toward the outer edge of the mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,858 describes a multifocal ophthalmic lens adapted for implantation in the eye or to be disposed on or in the cornea. The lens has an optical axis, a central zone and a plurality of annular zones circumscribing the central zone. Two of the annular zones have a first region with a far vision correction power and a second region with a near vision correction power. In an IOL embodiment, the vision correction power between far and near is progressive, and each of the second regions has a major segment in which the near vision correction power is substantially constant. The power in the central zone varies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,859 discloses an intraocular lens for implantation in an eye of a patient. The lens includes a multifocal optic and a movement assembly. The optic has maximum add power which is less than the add power required for full near vision for a pseudophakic eye. The movement assembly is coupled to the optic and is adapted to cooperate with the eye of the patient to effect accommodating movement of the optic in the eye. Lens systems including two optics and two movement assemblies are also provided. The intraocular lenses and lens systems are particularly useful when implanted in the eyes of a patient after removal of the natural lenses.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,576,012 and 6,537,317 disclose a binocular lens system for improving the vision of a patient. The system includes first and second ophthalmic lenses. Each of these lenses is adapted for implantation in an eye or to be disposed on or in the cornea. The first lens has a first baseline diopter power for distance vision correction and the second ophthalmic lens has a second baseline diopter power for other than distance vision correction. The ophthalmic lenses may be intraocular lenses which are implanted in the eyes of a patient or has natural lenses or following removal of the natural lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,814 discloses a multifocal ophthalmic lens with induced aperture. The multifocal lenses are defined by nonconical aspheric optical surfaces. Various alternative surface shapes provide a central distance vision region surrounded by an optical step. The optical step has rapidly increasing power in the radial direction which creates an induced aperture through which the cortical elements of the vision system are induced to concentrate. The induced aperture results in increased clarity in distance vision. Nonconical aspheric optical surfaces are defined to produce the desired optical power distributions. These surface functions are also provided in form of polynomial series for simplicity of use in computer driven lathes for shaping contact lenses. This technique refers to contact lenses, scleral lenses, intraocular lenses, and lenses impressed or surgically shaped within the corneal tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,389 describes an improved multifocal ophthalmic lens, which has a plurality of alternating power zones with a continuously varying power within each zone, as well as in transition from one zone to another. In other words, a plurality of concentric zones (at least two) are provided in which the variation from far to near vision correction is continuous, i.e., from near correction focal power to far correction focal power, then back to near, and again back to far, or vice versa. This change is continuous (progressive), without any abrupt correction changes, or “edges”. Two versions of this technique are disclosed. In the first version continuous, alternating power variation is accomplished by a continuously changing curvature of the lens posterior surface, thereby altering the angle of impact of light rays on the eye. In the second version continuous, alternating power variation is accomplished by creating non-homogeneous surface characteristics having refractive material indexes which continuously vary in the lens radial direction (out from the optical axis).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,031 discloses concentric aspheric multifocal lens designs which use a combination of an aspheric front surface, which results in aberration reduction and contrast vision enhancement, along with a concentric multifocal back surface, to produce a lens design which affords clear vision at a distance and also near without a loss in contrast which is generally typical of prior art simultaneous vision, concentric multifocal lens designs. The aspheric surface improves the modulation transfer function (MTF) of the lens eye combination which improves the focus and contrast of both distance and near images. The design form is valid for contact lenses and intraocular lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,447 discloses an enhanced monofocal ophthalmic lens for providing a monofocal vision correction power with an enhanced depth of focus. The lens is adapted to be implanted into an eye, placed over the eye, or to be disposed in a cornea of the eye. The ophthalmic lens includes a baseline diopter power for far vision correction, a first zone having a first vision correction power, and a second zone having a second vision correction power. The second zone is located radially outwardly of the first zone. The first zone includes a near vision correction power, and the second zone includes a far vision correction power. A maximum diopter value of the first zone is approximately 0.7 diopters above the baseline diopter, and a minimum diopter value of the second zone is approximately 0.5 diopters below the baseline diopter power. The first zone is adapted for focusing light at a first predetermined distance from the retina of the user, and the second zone is adapted for focusing light at a second predetermined distance from the retina of the user. The second predetermined distance is approximately opposite and equal to the first predetermined distance. A third zone, which is substantially similar to the first zone, is located radially outwardly of the second zone, and a fourth zone, which is substantially similar to the second zone, is located radially outwardly of the third zone. A third vision correction power of the third zone is approximately the same as the first vision correction power of the first zone, and a fourth vision correction power of the fourth zone is approximately the same as the second vision correction power of the second zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,056 describes an intraocular lens for increased depth of focus. The intraocular lens provides substantially increased depth of focus for accurate near and far vision with an optic much thinner than a natural lens, the lens being rigid, vaulted posteriorly and adapted for posterior positioning in the capsular bag. The optic is positioned substantially farther from the cornea than a natural lens, so that a cone of light exiting the optic to impinge upon the retina is much smaller than a cone of light from a natural lens. Typically, the optic may be about 1.0 mm thick and its distance from the cornea 7.0-8.0 mm.
WO 03/032825 discloses a method of designing a contact lens or other correction for providing presbyopia correction to a patient. The method relies on wavefront aberration measurement data for providing a best form correction. Preferably the correction is in the form of a multifocal translating style alternating vision contact lens or a simultaneous vision style correcting lens. A method for designing a correction for improving a person's vision is directed to correcting higher order aberrations in such a manner that a residual amount of the higher-order rotationally symmetric aberration is greater than a residual amount of the higher-order rotationally asymmetric aberration after the correction. The design method is directed to correcting asymmetric higher order aberrations induced by decentering of a multifocal contact lens that has residual spherical aberration which provides increased depth of field.
EP 0369561 discloses a system and process for making diffractive contact and intra-ocular lenses. The optical system includes the following principal elements in optical alignment along an optical axis, for accomplishing the indicated steps of the process: a laser for emission of ultraviolet light along the optical axis; a zone plate mask in the path of irradiation by the laser; and an imaging lens to project, with radiation from the laser, an image of the mask on the concave inner surface of an eye lens mounted coincident with the image surface of the optical system, thereby ablating the eye lens imagewise of the mask to generate a phase zone plate on the eye lens. The laser beam scans the zone plate mask to generate a composite image on the image surface. Alternatively, the phase zone plate is generated on the concave surface of a glass blank at the image surface to form a tool from which molds, and in turn lenses, are replicated. The light source is an argon fluoride excimer laser, emitting at 193 nm. The lens is a variable magnification lens to project various size images of the mask for producing zone plates of various powers as desired.
The known techniques, however, suffer from such drawbacks as unavoidable scattering of a significant part of energy towards the outer regions of a field of view of the system; the need for digital post processing; damaging the spatial frequencies transmission and the energetic efficiency.